banjokazooiefandomcom-20200223-history
Roysten
Roysten is Banjo's pet goldfish. He appears in every game in the Banjo-Kazooie series, but is usually a minor background character (except in Banjo-Tooie), serving little purpose aside from showing up in humorous/dangerous situations. Games ''Banjo-Kazooie He appears on a shelf in Banjo's House swimming around unhappily, then tapping the glass of his cramped bowl. Near the end of the game, Mumbo Jumbo is seen grilling Roysten on a barbecue. Banjo-Tooie In ''Banjo-Tooie, Roysten is knocked off the barbecue (although you can see him in Banjo's House in the introduction) when Gruntilda blows up Banjo's House and gets trapped under a boulder that must be smashed using the Bill Drill ability. Once Roysten has been rescued and released into the moat around Spiral Mountain, he teaches Banjo and Kazooie how to swim faster and increases their oxygen from 6 to 10 bubbles. When Mrs. Bottles makes Bottles eat his burnt dinner, Roysten can be seen on the plate blinking and burnt. Interestingly enough, while he is seen on Bottles' plate, Roysten is the only character never named in the Character Parade. ''Banjo-Kazooie: Grunty's Revenge Roysten makes a cameo appearance in ''Banjo-Kazooie: Grunty's Revenge, still stuck on the barbecue from Banjo-Kazooie (as the events of this game take place between Banjo-Kazooie and Banjo-Tooie). ''Banjo-Pilot Roysten can be seen on a shelf where achievement ribbons and trophies are gathered in the trophy room. Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts Roysten appears in his fishbowl as a part in ''Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts, appears on the main menu, and is a Stop 'n' Swop part. The Stop 'n' Swop part is used only for decorational purposes and has no conventional use. (Note: Banjo-Kazooie for the Xbox Live Arcade is required to collect the Stop 'n' Swop items). This part is required to fully make the L.O.G. Banjo vehicle, one of two vehicles (Humba Boat 2) to have a Stop N' Swop part. Cameos Roysten makes a cameo appearance in two other Rare titles, Grabbed by the Ghoulies, where he can be found in the Ghoulhaven Hall as an easter egg and tip his bowl much like he did in Banjo-Kazooie, and Viva Piñata, as a decorative item. In Yooka-Laylee, the spiritual sequel to the Banjo-Kazooie franchise, the character Dr. Puzz, an analogue to Mumbo-Jumbo, has a goldfish swimming in the water inside her helmet. This goldfish has a distinct resemblance to, and is believed to be a nod to, Roysten. Trivia *Some have speculated that Roysten is indestructible, after surviving being cooked multiple times and being crushed by a boulder for an extended period of time (supposedly a day, despite him being "knocked off the barbecue" two years previously). *Roysten has blue eyes in every Banjo-Kazooie game except Banjo-Pilot, where he has orange and red eyes. *In Banjo-Tooie, Roysten appears in Banjo's house during the card game with Bottles and Mumbo Jumbo. However, after Grunty attacks the house and Banjo steps outside, you find that Roysten is stuck under a rock, claiming that he fell there from Mumbo's barbecue at the end of Banjo-Kazooie. Gallery Image:Roysten.png|Roysten in his fishbowl in Banjo-Kazooie. roysten.jpg|Roysten in Banjo Kazooie: Nuts and Bolts File:Roysten Banjo-Pilot.PNG|Roysten in Banjo-Pilot. Category:Characters Category:Characters from Banjo-Kazooie Category:Characters from Banjo-Tooie Category:Characters from Grunty's Revenge Category:Characters from Banjo-Pilot Category:Characters from Nuts & Bolts Category:Males Category:Trivia Category:Fishes Category:Allies